


[podfic] Don't Make This Weird

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Varric gets himself into trouble and it's up to Hawke to decide just how far she'll go to keep him alive. Or quiet.Silly and awkwardly smutty oneshot about the meaning of being true bros.





	[podfic] Don't Make This Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Make This Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277719) by [tinyfierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfierce/pseuds/tinyfierce). 



> **26/12/2017: new cleaned-up version uploaded (better audio).**

**Fic** : Don't Make This Weird

 **Author** : tinyfierce

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 34:19

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 31,4 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w55axwjtbbbg36z/tinyfierce+-+Don%27t+Make+This+Weird+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/nsejdjuu)


End file.
